forgotten_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Lore
The Cold Embrace: Public Agenda: To reclaim the true virtues of strength. Assets: Wealth * Whatever fortune that this union has, it's clear that their funds are seemingly unlimited. Little is actually known about what drives the followers of this recently founded faction. Cities, Towns & Villages * There is no specific location known to the public where the leaders of the Cold Embrace resides. However, it is said that several great cities, towns & villages are being run by this shadow organization. War Vessels * There are no records on what type of war vessels are at their disposal. History: * An unknown union that lives and works in the shadows of the world. The Cold Embrace was established in the year 1701. Led by a mysterious council at the heart Serony, the Cold Embrace has been responsible for several acts of terror. Not much is known about this faction, all that remains public knowledge is the fact that they know no bounds. The Cold Embrace itself is a well-kept secret, and the general population of the world is unaware of their existence. The council is spearheaded by an elderly man who never reveals himself to the public. His children are currently running the operations. With an unknown agenda, the Cold Embrace remains a covert organization. Technological Level: * This organization seems to be a few steps in front of the traditional discoveries, but exactly how advanced this faction is, remains a mystery. The Elven Covenant: Public Agenda: * To restore balance in the natural world Assets: Wealth * The capital of the covenant thrives upon the endless income of Moon Silver. This is the rare and unique mineral used as currency among the elven species. The Highborn family lives on this wealth and uses it to push forward their agenda. Cities, Towns & Villages * Aside from the capital, the covenant has several villages around the country of Fariondor. War Vessels * The elven war vessels are mainly comprised of ships. Unlike the human kingdoms, the elves have a strong connection with the beasts of nature and rely on their assistance for mobility and warfare. History: * After the fall of Elvanor in the year 286, an elven student by the name of Ni’rosh Aeran'thil traveled to the country of Fariondor. This is where the first elven establishment was founded. The elven species was quite sparse, and in recent years, the elven city of Moonstar was burned to the ground by Vanghouls. The race was on the brink of extinction, but then Ni’rosh led his people to the island of Starfire, which would later become the elven capital. Hidden in dense mist, the island was yet to be discovered by humans or Vanghouls. Today, Ni’rosh rules the Elven Covenant as the High Elder of the Akachena elves. Because of the horrors of mankind & Vanghouls, Ni’rosh has become hateful towards other species. Technological Level: * The elven species has their own unique path in terms of technologies. Unlike the humans, the elves do not use any type of harmful weaponry towards the environment, like Black Powder, and therefore limits themselves to non-explosive solutions. The Kingdom Of Stormhold: Public Agenda: To be true and righteous to its people. Assets: Wealth * The Kingdom prides itself on the prosperity of their riches and grand numbers of available resources. Stormhold is currently sitting on a fortune of 19,750 gold approx. Cities, Towns & Villages * Aside from the main city, Stormhold has factional control over various towns & villages spread across Aewyth, Frestar, and Serony. War Vessels * An amount of approx. 1,200 battle ready horses are under control by the Houses allied with Stormhold. Several fleets are under the rule of the Kingdom, with an additional 18 ships that are positioned in Stormhold's harbor. History: * The Kingdom of Stormhold was built in the year 286, second era by Kadric Fall. It was first founded by a group of remnants of Vanquish Strike, the first human capital of Aewyth. Kadric Fall was one of the Highlords of Vanquish Strike, under leadership of Lord Dreven Ross. After the fall of this city, Kadric, alongside a few loyal soldiers and civilians ventured from the region now known as Necroth to the province of Thanatros, which later was renamed Stormhold. At the west coastline of Aewyth began the constructions of what would eventually become the Kingdom of Stormhold. Son of King Daron Fall, Marcus Fall grew up alongside his noble father who fought for peace across the land. Heavily inspired by the King, Marcus became a righteous ruler. Late sixteenth century, Marcus married a commoner by the name of Valeria. This led the High King to take a certain interest in the young King of Stormhold. After all, marrying outside of nobility or royalty was a huge risk to take, which earned him Varthero’s respect. The family is one of the most prominent in the entire continent. The city has a population of over three-hundred thousand citizens and a military force of approximately fifteen thousand soldiers. Stormhold consists of a light gray colored marble stone used throughout the city, covering the defensive walls and castle exterior. Having a lot of wealth, the Fall dynasty showcase this by representing their noble district and royal area with beautiful gardens, white structures, and royal blue rooftops. Nevertheless, the riches don’t reach the commoner districts, and unquestionably not the poor. Yet, the majority of the people have great love for the King because of the long-reigning family legacy of honor. Technological Level: * The groundbreaking discovery of using Black Powder as weaponry has allowed the Naval Forces to use Cannons on board their ships. The city itself is still using an older technology of weaponry, like the ballista, catapults & siege towers. The Order of Elvanor: Public Agenda: To guard and protect the ancients of the realm. Assets: Wealth * Their wealth resides with knowledge and wisdom. Cities, Towns & Villages * Aside from the temple, there are various establishments ruled by Elvanor such as Felgarth . War Vessels * An amount of approx. 70 battle ready horses are under control by the Temple. History: * Being one of the most ancient orders in the entire world, Elvanor was established during the first age. Sometime in the 280s of the second era, Elvanor first met its demise by the Vanquish Covenant who invaded the country of Aewyth. It was later brought back by a handful of people and rebuilt at the heart of the Han'lanok mountains. The original families, Acastok, Aeran'thil, Anarious, Reeves, and Quan'thus, formed a secret council in the shadowlands of Serony. This pact was known as the Order of Revelation and would serve as a covert operating force that could protect the world from the Arkanblight Empire. The Order of Elvanor would no longer keep their gates open to the general population of the world, and instead would form branches that would serve as a way to handpick new members for the organization. In recent years, Theron Kin'thalos holds the position of leader on the council of Elvanor.. Technological Level: * While not relying on the common currency, Elvanor still holds a prominent position within the current technology. With a mix of Elven & Human culture, Elvanor has magnificent and unique structures while dressing in elegant outfits. The Order of Felgarth: Public Agenda: To seek out and protect the remnants of the past. Assets: Wealth * Living completely off the grid from civilization, the people of Felgarth does not rely on any form of currency. Their wealth resides with knowledge and wisdom. Cities, Towns & Villages * Aside from the temple, Felgarth, the order has various hidden structures built around the world. War Vessels * With no interest in political war, the order holds a neutral ground and do not own any war vessels that are known. History: * Built ages ago in the mountains of Aewyth, Felgarth was established as a final sanctuary for the spiritual circle. As the war against the Vanquish Covenant continued, the union of Felgarth fell to the atrocities of Dreven Ross during their last stand in 205, second century. The ruins were later discovered by a young scholar named Vazayus Uuthar in the year 1654. Taking it upon himself to restore this ancient temple, Vazayus created the High Council together with an Elder of Elvanor. The temple became a place of solitude where scholars from all over the world could study its history and discover its true mysteries. Technological Level: * In terms of clothing and structures, Felgarth is many years behind civilization with their ragged robes and simplistic lifestyles. The Vanghoul Clan: Public Agenda: * To take back what is rightfully ours. Assets: Wealth * What is deemed as wealth in this faction is the amount of fear one can bestow upon each other. There are, however, minorities that deal in Moon Silver. Cities, Towns & Villages * Aside from the stronghold at the mountains of Fariondor, the Vanghouls has several settlements around the country as well as some nearby islands. War Vessels * The Vanghouls has a wide arrange of different war constructions that they use for battle. The vessels range from ships, beasts of nature and dire creatures.. History: * Since it was established by an old Vanghoul by the name of Zhogat Wolfskull, the Vanghoul Order has thrived upon war. Located at a mountain chain in Fariondor, the Vanghouls operate as a brutal force that destroys anything in their path. Born as a hybrid experiment, the first one ended up as a test subject for an apothecary. Although, the project ended up turning him into an abomination, who later fled from captivity. Fueled with hatred for the living, the hybrid formed his own race, using an elf as his mate. The creature born from this turned out to become the first Vanghoul, Zhogat Wolfskull. Mating with the second born, Zhogat rose as a vengeful beast who followed his own destiny. After the fall of his father, Zhogat formed his own clan of ravaging Vanghouls. Technological Level: * With knowledge of elven & human technologies, the Vanghouls are fortifying themselves with a dangerous combination of the two.